This invention is generally directed to an access door locking system including a magnetic lock. More specifically, the access system of the present invention utilizes a two-point locking system integrating a deadlatch and a magnetic lock in a manner requiring no wiring between the controlled deadlatch assembly (typically located by the door handle) and the magnetic lock assembly (typically incorporated along the top of a door frame).
There exists in the prior art a myriad of deadlatches and magnetic locks in the prior art to control ingress and egress through a door. Additionally, there are numerous integrated or so called two-point systems which incorporate both a controlled deadlatch assembly and a magnetic lock assembly. One common example is a controlled deadlatch activated by a panic bar which not only will release the deadlatch but also send an electrical signal through wiring that will release a magnetic lock. In such an example, an alarm might also be activated.
While the actual operation of properly installed two-point locking systems has proven to be relatively effective, installation has proven both difficult and time-consuming. Due to the space constraints of the door frame, the hard wiring between the knob assembly (where the controlled deadlatch assembly is typically located) and the magnetic lock assembly (which is typically coupled to the top of the door) is often difficult and can result in improper connections or actual physical damage to the door. Furthermore, it is often easy to tamper with such wiring.
In either single point magnetic locking devices or two-point locking systems, any of a number of input control devices can be incorporated. Conventional control devices include keypads, card swipes, proximity card readers, push buttons, passive infrared detectors, retinal scanners, fingerprint detectors, etc. However, whether in single point or two-point locking systems, and regardless of the type of control device (or the attached deadlatch assembly) utilized, the prior art requires the installation of proper wiring between the input control device and the remotely located magnetic lock assembly. Again, expensive and difficult installing is required. Additionally, lock installers typically are mainly mechanically skilled thus requiring a second installer with electrical skills.
In addition to the difficulty encountered by installers of conventional magnetic locks which require hard wiring between the control device and a magnetic lock, it has been shown that consumers have been reluctant to incorporate lock systems which require significant installation through a door frame, particularly in retrofit applications. Thus, the proliferation of magnetic locks has proven difficult.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved magnetic locking system to control door access and egress.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved magnetic locking system to control door access and egress in either single point or two-point applications.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved magnetic locking system to control door access and egress which requires no hard wiring between an input control device and the magnetic lock assembly.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved magnetic locking system to control door access and egress which provides easy adaptability of a plurality of access applications.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved magnetic locking system to control door access and egress which provides detailed audit trail information over an infrared link.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide a new and improved magnetic locking system to control door access and egress in which additional infrared transmitters may be incorporated in order to expand the range for activating a control device.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved magnetic locking system to control door access and egress in which a remotely located user can permit or deny access or egress from the protected premises.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and the drawings.
Briefly stated and in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a two-point locking system for providing controlled access through a doorway is described comprising a controlled deadlatch assembly and a magnetic lock assembly. The controlled deadlatch assembly comprises (i) a deadlatch for selectively latching and unlatching a door, (ii) an input control device for selectively controlling the deadlatch, and (iii) a first wireless transmitter for transmitting a magnetic lock control signal. The magnetic lock assembly comprises (i) a metal housing unit, (ii) an armature plate, (iii) an electromagnetic element coupled to the housing unit and aligned to magnetically engage with the armature plate when selectively electrically energized, and (iv) a wireless receiver capable of receiving the magnetic lock control signal from the wireless transmitter. The magnetic lock control signal will typically disengage the magnetic lock assembly when the controlled deadlatch assembly is unlatched (thus unlocking the door and allowing access) and engage the magnetic lock assembly when the controlled deadlatch assembly is latched (thus locking the door and not allowing access). A second wireless transmitter can also be added to the magnetic lock assembly to communicate to a second wireless receiver at the controlled deadlatch assembly to provide two-way wireless communication between the two locking points.